Schadenfreude
by Azca Sky
Summary: Setahun meninggalkan Galbatorix untuk selamanya tidak membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Rasa sakit yang dulu adalah kesehariannya datang kembali untuk merangkulnya lagi. -A Humble Birthday Present for Shia Zen-


Summary: Setahun meninggalkan Galbatorix untuk selamanya tidak membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Rasa sakit yang dulu adalah kesehariannya datang kembali untuk merangkulnya lagi. -A Humble Birthday Present for Shia Zen-

a/n fic ini saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Shia Zen yang ke enam belas. Selamat Ulang Tahun. ^w^

Aku sampe ngerelain fic pertamaku di Inheritance bukan tentang Solembum, lho. -,-

Oke, ini fic jelek. Jadi, disarankan berhenti membaca ketika sudah sampai judulnya. Bila ada gejala muntah-muntah, hubungi dokter.

**Disclaimer: **fic dibuat berdasarkan buku Inheritance Cycle milik Christopher Paolini

**Warning: **Gore, torture.

**Schadenfreude**

_oleh Azca Sky_

Kilatan cahaya memenuhi penglihatannya. Ratusan, bukan, jutaan kilatan cahaya melintas-lintas, seperti sekelompok naga di langit. Mendesing-desing seperti panah yang dilontarkan kaum elf, disertai suara… suara-suara orang yang bicara terlalu cepat, terlalu keras, dan terlalu samar untuk dipahaminya. Murtagh menutup telinga dan matanya, namun otaknya sudah tidak bisa membedakan apa-apa.

Kegelisahan memenuhinya saat dia sadar apa sebenarnya kilatan-kilatan yang terus saja muncul di kepalanya. _Kenangan._ Erangan keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dia tidak tahu lagi apa itu benar, dia tidak bisa mempercayai indranya lagi. Rasa sakit yang menjengahkan mengalir ke kepalanya, matanya, tenggorokannya, dan berlanjut ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia memegang kepalanya erat-erat dan berteriak, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada yang berubah.

Kenagan yang terus berputar memaksanya untuk segera mengenalinya satu per satu, yang sesaat kemudian disesalinya. Semua ingatan yang mengalir akan kenangan itu membangkitkan seluruh rasa sakitnya sejak dia lahir, sampai saat ini.

Sensasi terbakar menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya saat Zar'roc dilempar oleh ayahnya, punggungnya serasa terbelah dua. Putra Morzan meronta dalam dunia tidak nyata, mulutnya merapal mantra yang sudah tidak bisa dikenalinya. Dia memusatkan perhatian pada pikirannya, dan terkejut bahwa dia sudah tidak punya pengendalian atasnya lagi. Tiap kali dia membentuk dinding pelindung pikirannya, kilatan-kilatan itu berhasil menerobosnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping, menyerangnya hingga tak berdaya dalam tempat teramannya.

Kemudian, tubuhnya dikelilingi rasa sakit; luka memar dan lecet yang tak terhingga merayapi tubuhnya, darah tercecer dimana-mana, bekas sayatan di punggunggnya terbuka lebar, tusukan tajam panah dan pedang, baik milik tentara Kekaisaran, Zar'roc, Brisingr,… dia sudah tidak bisa membedakannya lagi.

_Tornac, Morzan, Galbatorix, prajurit, Ra'zac, Eragon..._

Jutaan lonjakan rasa sakit memenuhi kepalanya, kenangan akan semua penderitaannya membuatnya hampir gila; dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dia masih bisa mempertahankan kesadaran di tengah lautan keputus asaan ini. Yang dia tahu, semua usahanya untuk melawan malah membuatnya semakin buruk. Bukan hanya rasa sakit fisik, kenangan-kenangan itu juga menyerangnya secara mental.

_Tornac, kebebasan, Thorn..._

Tubuhnya berdenyut di segala tempat, meskipun dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Jika bahkan antena kupu-kupu menyentuhnya sedikit saja, dia yakin tubuhnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping seperti balon yang terus ditiup, rasa sakit yang terakumulasi meluap dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kali ini dia mencoba mengucapkan nama dari segala nama, nama sejati dari bahasa kuno, berharap dapat memusnahkan sihir apapun yang melingkupinya. Kekecewaan menyergapnya saat tahu itu tidak berpengaruh. Energi terkuras habis dari tubuhnya; dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa.

Kulitnya yang putih pucat berubah merah, terlapisi darah kental yang mengalir dari setiap lukanya. Matanya memutih, hasil dari percobaan sia-sia menutup matanya. Tangannya menekan erat telinganya, ketakutan murni akan suara-suara dari kenangannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk mengeluarkan teriakan—teriakan penuh penderitaan yang panjang dan menyakitkan—atau paling tidak begitulah menurutnya, karena suaranya tertelan oleh dengung-dengung tidak jelas dari kenangannya.

Setelah rasa sakit yang terasa selamanya, cahaya muncul di ujung pandangannya. Bukan, bukan cahaya yang berkilat-kilat dan mendesing-desing, melainkan cahaya terang yang hangat. Cahaya itu diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memusnahkan kilatan-kilatan yang kalah terang olehnya, menghangatkan tubuh Penunggang di hadapannya, dan perlahan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

_Murtagh._

Suara yang lembut dan penuh simpati menyentuh telinganya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Di hadapannya, sepasang mata secemerlang ruby sedang menatapnya.

_Thorn,_

Kesadaran penuh atas dirinya sendiri membuatnya lega, dan yang paling utama, kehadiran naganya membuatnya tenang. Dia menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan cepat, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyum terulas di bibirnya, naganya adalah satu dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, selain..—ah, sudahlah, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Matanya menatap makhluk bersisik merah itu selama beberapa detik lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara,

_Aku mendapat mimpi yang sangat buruk._

Thorn mendengus, asap keluar dari cuping hidungnya. Jawaban yang sudah dia duga. Dia menempelkan moncong hidungnya ke sisi Penunggangnya, membiarkan dirinya dielus.

_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makhluk kecil._

_Aku tidak apa-apa._

_Semuanya sudah berakhir, ingat? Aku tidak bisa terus melihatmu mengerang penuh kesakitan setiap kali kau tidur untuk beberapa tahun ke depan._

Senyum pahit merambati pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu. Sambil tetap mengeluskan tangannya ke moncong naga di depannya, dia menyadari betapa dia sudah tampak lemah di hadapan satu-satunya sahabatnya saat ini, betapa dia sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Sesaat dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Seluruh Alagaesia terlihat dari puncak gunung tempatnya berada. Dan dengan cepat dia menangkap satu kota dengan istana paling besar, ibu kota Alagesia, Iliera. Kota yang dulu bernama—tidak, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, matanya teralih kembali pada sisik-sisik cemerlang di hadapannya.

_Ya, semuanya sudah berakhir._

a/n uuh, maaf kalau aku bikin Murtagh OOC. -,-v Selamat Ulang Tahun. :)


End file.
